Enchanting
by madokis
Summary: Tsukki's one of his favorite people—no, his absolute favorite person, and spending so much time with him is just… wonderful.


The volleyball club has connections. Rich connections. Rich connections that decided to send the club to Downtown Disney, just for the hell of it. There were already reservations at the Rainforest Café, and there was a tab set up. So this spontaneous trip is just about the best thing that's ever happened ever. Sure, the hostess gave the group a few weird glances, but whatever. The club's going to have fun no matter what.

The table is set up with booths on one side and chairs on the other. Immediately, a small fight breaks out about who's sitting in the booths and who gets stuck with the chairs, but Suga manages to calm everyone down. During the commotion, Tsukishima slid into a booth seat, and wherever you find Tsukishima, you are guaranteed to find Yamaguchi. Suga gives the rest of them picking order based off of their numbers. Daichi takes a chair, and so does Suga. Asahi sits in a chair just because he knows everybody wants booth seats, and he doesn't want to 'steal' one from somebody. Nishinoya sits in a booth seat, with Tanaka across from him in a chair. Kageyama slides into the remaining booth seat, and Hinata is stuck sitting at the awkward chair on the side of the end table.

Suga then decides that they'll need to use the buddy system if they're going to be off wandering, with one group of three. As soon as the words buddy system leave Suga's mouth, Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima's wrist. Suga winks at them (earning a blush from Yamaguchi—how embarrassing, they're just friends!), and everybody else pairs themselves off. Daichi and Suga, Kageyama and Hinata, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the partners, while Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka end up as the group of three. Well, more like Nishinoya and Tanaka asked Asahi which of them he liked better, and Asahi suggested that they be the group of three because he simply can't choose.

One thing about the Rainforest Café, however, is that it truly does act like a rainforest. There are artificial plants everywhere, along with animatronics that look like typical rainforest animals. Some are monkeys, some are frogs, and there's even a crocodile! At about fifteen minute intervals, the lights will dim, and some of them will flash. The sound of rain will play, and there's loud crashes of thunder that go off randomly.

Yamaguchi doesn't do well with sudden loud noises. They just freak him out, and he can't even explain why. So the whole thunderstorm experience isn't very fun for him. He jumped very obviously the first time it happened, and everyone laughed a bit. It was so embarrassing…! Everytime the lights go down, he tenses up and tries to predict when the thunder will haappen so he won't look as scared. Because covering your ears looks totally weak!

When the conversation drifts away from them, Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi's hand under the table. Which definitely earns that light pink flush. He squeezes it gently.

"Are you okay?" he asks, completely ignoring the fact that they are holding hands under the table doesn't he know that's totally gay?

Yamaguchi returns the squeeze. He glances around to make sure nobody's looking. He has to admit, Tsukki's hand is comforting. "Kinda. Loud noises just… I'll be fine!"

Tsukishima nods, but he doesn't take his hand away until everyone's food comes out.

The conversation is actually quite interesting.

"Did you hear?! Ouran's volleyball team is aiming to compete at districts this year!" Hinata spurts. "I heard they suck!"

"Ouran… that's that really rich school, isn't it?" Asahi asks. "You'd think they'd have special trainers or something."

"That's what I thought!" Hinata sighs, "They don't even have an ace…"

"Will you shut up about aces already?!" Kageyama interrupts. Suga gives him the look, and Kageyama doesn't say anything else about aces.

"All of Ouran's focus is on their host club," Yamaguchi says. "I don't really understand the purpose of a host club."

"Of course not, you're not a girl!" Tanaka says. "Girls go so boys can entertain them. The girls' uniforms there are totally modest, though. It's not worth it to go."

"Boys can appreciate that, too, can't they?" Yamaguchi asks.

"You wanna go to a host club? Gaaaaaaaay!" Nishinoya snickers.

Yamaguchi blushes and says nothing.

"Anyway," Tsukishima decides to speak up and change the subject. "I want to go to Ghiradelli after this."

"What's that?" Asahi asks.

"I said, I want to go to Ghiradelli after this."

"I heard that! I meant forr you to elaborate. Sorry if I was unclear!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "It's a chocolate place."

Everyone tunes in at the mention of chocolate, and it's decided that that will be the next destination. The rest of the conversation revolves around chocolate and desserts, which is definitely Tsukishima's forte. He doesn't say much, as usual. He does, however, nudge Yamaguchi under the table to take his hand again and also offer him the rest of his fries. Tsukishima doesn't mention it, but he avoided eating the floppy ones just so Yamaguchi could have them. Yamaguchi happily accepts, and he's happy to find that there's tons of floppy ones. In the terms of a white girl, floppy fries are bae.

Soon, they're out of the Rainforest Café and on the way to Ghiradelli. Yamaguchi's happy that they're leaving—he didn't know how much longer he could deal with the sudden loud noises—but he's also somewhat upset because that means Tsukki won't hold his hand anymore. Yamaguchi's not that much of a sweets person (he prefers sour), but he gets a brownie milkshake sort of thing anyway. Tsukishima orders a sea salt caramel smoothie (after having to narrow his decisions down to four from everything on the menu, and then having someone else pick for him anyway), but that's the only other order Yamaguchi pays attention to.

The team sits outside. All of the tables inside are full, expected. Everyone pretty much sits with whoever they were partnered with, with the exception of Hinata who decides to lap surf. If you paid close enough attention, you'd notice that he spent the most time on Kageyama's lap. But nobody paid attention. Secretly, Yamaguchi wishes that he were that brave. He wishes that he could be like Hinata, except he'd probably only end up sitting on Tsukki's lap in fear of bugging anyone else. Or were there other reasons…?

Nah.

Either the sweetness or the coldness ends up getting to Yamaguchi, and he sips at his milkshake halfheartedly. After what felt like hours of sipping, only about one-eighth of the milkshake was actually consumed. Yamaguchi lets out a small sigh.

"Tsukki, do you want to share this?" he asks.

Tsukishima merely sticks his straw into Yamaguchi's milkshake and starts sipping away. Yamaguchi tries to time his few sips when Tsukishima isn't sipping, but sometimes Tsukishima sips when Yamaguchi is sipping and their noses almost touch and it makes Yamaguchi blush. He desperately hopes no one sees it, but in the back of his mind he's certain at least one person saw it.

When everyone's finished, Kageyama suggests that everyone be able to do whatever. Kageyama doesn't like travelling in a group for some reason, Yamaguchi assumes. Suga looks a little hesitant, but Daichi manages to convince him to let them go. Everyone seems to rush off in a different direction, leaving Yamaguchi in a daze. Tsukishima calmly starts walking once everyone is a fair distance away. Yamaguchi follows him.

Tsukishima eventually stops at a small clearing towards the back of Downtown Disney. Very few people walk by it, and there's a few benches around. Tsukishima takes a seat, with Yamaguchi following suit as usual. Tsukishima takes out his phone, casually going through social media. Yamaguchi lets there be a little space between them; he doesn't want Tsukki to feel awkward.

"Let's people watch," Tsukishima says finally.

Yamaguchi nods. They start making up short little stories for some of the people that walk by. As the sun starts to go down, Yamaguchi starts wishing he had brought a jacket. He wraps his arms around himself. No big deal, Yamaguchi can handle cold. Mostly.

"Do you want my hoodie?" Tsukishima asks. It almost seems like there's a hint of hesitation in his voice. No, it couldn't be. Tsukki's so cool and confident!

Yamaguchi doesn't refuse, but he doesn't accept either. "Are you sure?"

Tsukishima just hands him his hoodie, and Yamaguchi slips it on. It's so warm, and it smells like him…! It's just like what a Tsukki hug would be like, probably. They stay there for a while before they hear the loudness of what is Nishinoya and Hinata together. The two groups must've found each other. They decide to book it somewhere else and find themselves ducking into various shops, preferrably the ones with double entrances.

They hide out in a jewelry shop for quite a while, which is slightly awkward because neither of them know the first thing about jewelry. Yamaguchi decides to pass the time reading the little info cards about the cultures of different pieces, which is fun until you're reading about evil eye bracelets for the fiftieth time because you're slightly paranoid that the people you're trying to avoid are right outside. Tsukki convinces Yamaguchi that he's just imagining things, and they leave the store way later than either of them would have liked to. Instead of suffering through more shops, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima decide to hop on the water taxi to kill time.

They're about to get on one when they see the group heading on the exact water taxi they were supposed to go on. Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi's wrist and pulls him onto the other water taxi, not even checking to see where it was going.

"Please keep your hands, arms, and feet inside the boat at all times. Our stops will be..." The tour guide proceeds to list off two places that are definitely not the other side of the lake.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi exchange a look.

Oh. Shit.

They assume they can just ride the boat without getting off. Hopefully the people won't mind too much. If they ask, they can explain that they got on the wrong boat, no big deal.

"Are you having fun, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks. Tsukki's sitting on the window side, and whenever he looks out the window he tends to resemble a brooding pigeon. It's kind of endearing.

Tsukki nods. "Still cold? Your cheeks are red."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen. Was I really just blushing? "Yeah, I'm cold." Nice save!

"Mm." Tsukki wraps an arm around Yamaguchi nonchalantly. Yamaguchi instinctively leans into Tsukishima's side before he realizes what he's doing and straightens up a bit. If anything, this is making him blush even more. Somehow, they continue conversation like normal.

After twenty minutes, they're able to get on the right water taxi this time. They wordlessly agree to sit the same way they were sitting on the other one. Yamaguchi's having so much fun. Tsukki's one of his favorite people—no, his absolute favorite person, and spending so much time with him is just… wonderful.

Tsukki, now, is quiet. He's looking partially out the window, and he's partially sneaking glaces out of the corner of his eye at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi notices and doesn't want Tsukki to feel weird, so he looks straight ahead, pretending to be trying to see what's up ahead.

Tsukki tilts Yamaguchi's chin up and towards him. For a few moments, they're both gazing into each other's eyes and then they're leaning in and then their eyes slide closed and they're kissing. And it only lasts a few moments, but Yamaguchi is gasping when it's over anyway. He touches his forehead to Tsukki's, and their noses brush intentionally this time. They share one more kiss before touching foreheads again until the boat stops. When they pull away from each other, Tsukki's smiling a smile Yamaguchi knows is reserved just for him.

Not many more words are exchanged, but not many more words need to be exchanged. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seem to be able to communicate telepathically sometimes. They hold hands until they get back to the group, and it's time to leave.

In the car, everyone starts sharing their adventures. Tsukki's grateful for the dark—Yamaguchi can cuddle into his side, and he can hold Yamaguchi's hand without them being seen. Yamaguchi ends up falling asleep before they even pull out of the parking lot, and that's when Hinata blurts out the question everyone's been dying to ask.

"Soooo, are you guys, like, dating officially now?"

_pretend there's a line break here._

_a/n: if you didn't notice, there was a bit of animeception in here. i'm sorry, i meant to be a bit silly. _


End file.
